Details
by Olofa
Summary: Elsa's going to the prom, but is getting overwhelmed by the details. Just a little drabble, posted here instead of tumblr because it's easier to upload a text file here.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Els, how you doing? Haven't heard much from you for a while," said Anna as she opened the video chat from Elsa.

"I'm fine. Fine," said Elsa flatly, looking a little frazzled. "How about you? How are you doing? _Busy?_ "

"Nope. Finished that project for English – thanks for the help on that, by the way – and just superchillin' like a supervillain."

"Nothing else on your mind? Any plans? Anything on your docket? Last minute stuff?"

"What is it, Elsa? You're acting a little weird. And you look kind of overworked. Maybe you need to drop what you're doing and chill for a bit."

"Sure. Drop what I'm doing. Forget all the work I've been doing and let everything fall apart. I mean, I've got four whole days to go, no big deal."

"Four days 'til what?"

Elsa glared at her. " _The prom._ I have been running myself ragged getting everything organized."

Anna leaned into her webcam. "Really?" _Someone asked Elsa to the prom? And she didn't tell me?_ Anna knew she should be happy for her friend – her very best friend – but she felt a sudden jab of jealousy.

"Yes, really." Elsa sighed, and leaned back. "Oh god. First I had to make sure there wouldn't be a hassle about me having a girl as my date."

Anna blinked, sat up. _A girl asked her? Or..._ _ **she**_ _asked a girl?_

"And I didn't just have to clear the path, I wanted it to not be a huge deal, because the prom's about romance, not protests, right? Not that I have any problem with standing up for myself – " Anna nodded with a wry smile. " – but I didn't want it to be about that. I thought I was going to have some trouble with vice-principal Weselton, but principal Pabbie and I managed to smooth that out."

"I'm impressed." Anna wished she had Elsa's gift for diplomacy. And her organizational abilities. And her smooth, pale skin, deep blue eyes you could get lost in, tiny perfect lips – _off topic, Anna!_

"And I had to book a limo. But a sane limo, you know? The right size for two."

Anna raised an eyebrow as Elsa said this. _Whoever it is must be pretty special._

"Well, I found a place that has hybrid limos, so at least the environment is only _lightly_ dinged." Elsa smiled crookedly. "And...well, probably shouldn't talk about this, but here goes...I booked a room for later."

Anna's eyes widened. _Someone's in for a special night._

"But booking a hotel room is so, kind of, tacky. Right? Brainstorm: I booked a bed and breakfast. Very understanding couple of guys run it, and it's gorgeous. On the edge of town, next to an apple orchard if you can believe it."

"It sounds lovely, Elsa. And like a lot of work."

"And I found a really creative florist for the corsage. I wanted a sunflower in it except they're way too large, so she has some black-eyed susans dyed yellow that look perfect, but I have to put _that_ on hold, _and_ there's this sweet little old lady seamstress who can do up a dress – I thought of going with a suit, but why should I conform to the 'somebody has to be the man' trope even if I _am_ doing all the planning – like I said I've chosen a design and she can whip it up with a wave of her wand, practically, but that has to be on hold, too, because I want everything to match. Well, not match, not all samey-same because that'd just look tacky, but harmonize. Especially with the faux-sunflowers, but it's not too late to change that, but I have to basically know right now."

Anna let Elsa take a breath. "Wow. That is a lot of work. I had no idea."

"No, I didn't think you did," said Elsa, scowling. After a long, uncomfortable pause, Elsa said, "Well?"

"Well what?"

Fists clenched, jaw clamped shut, Elsa snarled, " _So what colour dress are you wearing already?_ "

Anna sat back. "Me?" she said, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you. Who did you think I was taking?"

"Um, I didn't know. I mean, I didn't even know you were going." Seeing the blank look on Elsa's face, she continued. "That is, I'd love to go. With you. I'd love to go with you. But, shouldn't you have asked me first?"

"What are you talking about? I..." Elsa paused, her mouth hanging open. "Oops."


	2. Chapter 2

"And that," said Kristoff, "is the absolute true story of the first time Elsa asked out Anna." The wedding guests laughed and applauded as he thumbed the remote for the video projector, bringing up a picture of Elsa and Anna at the prom. In the picture Elsa looked proud, if a little reserved, while Anna was hanging off her arm and flashing a blindingly bright grin.

"As you can see there, she _didn't_ wear a suit that day. And as you can see here," he said, reaching an arm towards the happy couple, "they both wore suits today to make up for it." Elsa and Anna both looked dashingly beautiful in their creamy white satin tuxedos. "But white? Seriously? You're not fooling anyone." He shook his head in mock dismay and shrugged helplessly, his shoulders straining at his too-tight rental tux.

"Just to be on the safe side, to make sure she didn't miss _anything_ , Elsa made a list for marrying Anna. I think she covered most of the important stuff." He pressed the remote and brought up a page filled with a three-column list, packed with items in small print. "Oh wait. That's page two." He waited for the laugh, then pressed the remote again. "This is page one." The screen showed another page like the one before, except that the first item was in headline-size print, stretching across all three columns. It said, "PROPOSE TO ANNA". There was a large, enthusiastic check mark beside it.

"Now some of you may be wondering how I knew exactly what they said in that conversation. Well, I have a little secret. It happens that Anna was recording that video chat, and she kept the file. For sentimental reasons." Anna grinned, guilty but delighted, as Elsa glared at her, swatted her on the arm, then kissed her cheek. "Now some of you may want to see that video. Do you want to see that video?" He held up the remote teasingly.

The crowd roared their assent as Elsa yelled "NO", trying to rise out of her chair to stop Kristoff. Anna hauled on her arm and pulled her back into her chair.

Kristoff pressed the button, and "FILE NOT FOUND" appeared on the screen, to the sound of groans from the guests and "Thank god!" from Elsa.

"Anna did provide me with a transcript," said Kristoff, "but the file does not leave her posession. It will never be on the internet, it will never be stored in the cloud, and even the tiniest part of it will never, ever be released to the public." Elsa sagged with relief back in her chair.

"…except-for-this-screen-shot" blurted Kristoff, mashing the button and filling the screen with a freeze frame of Elsa's face right before she had said "Oops," looking utterly shocked, embarassed, and devastated. Elsa buried her face in her hands, and Anna put a comforting arm around her. Elsa peeked through her fingers at the screen and covered her face again, freshly mortified.

"Aw, come on," cajoled Kristoff. "Look at that face. Who couldn't fall in love with an adorkable face like that. Am I right?" The wedding guests cheered their agreement. "Well, Anna sure couldn't, and that's why we're here today." To Elsa's relief he pressed the button, bringing up a selfie of Elsa and Anna from the morning after the prom. They were standing in front of the b&b, looking beautiful, dissheveled, and very very happy. "And, in confidence – " He turned to Elsa for a moment. "Sorry, Elsa." He faced the guests again. "Elsa told me that was the moment she knew she wanted to marry Anna and live with her and love her for the rest of her life." Elsa sighed, and gave Anna a loving kiss.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "And this is the moment when _Anna_ knew she wanted to marry _Elsa_ and love her for the rest of her life." He brought up the screenshot of Elsa again.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," he said, trying and utterly failing to stop himself laughing, tears in his eyes, along with everyone else at the reception (with one white-haired exception). "But I had to. I'm sorry, I just had to." He switched to the selfie again, and paused to get his breath back. "Besides, it's true. Anna told me so. That is the moment when she knew for sure she loved you." Elsa looked inquiringly at Anna and she nodded back. They touched foreheads. "Now I know this speech has gone on twice as long as it should've, but since I'm Best Man to both of them I think I'm entitled. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the happy couple!" And to the ringing of dozens of glasses being tapped with cutlery, the bride kissed the bride.


End file.
